


Hannibal Lecter's No Good Very Perfect Day

by nectarwrites



Series: hannigram country AU [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Country AU, Domestic Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal is smitten, M/M, One-Shot, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nectarwrites/pseuds/nectarwrites
Summary: Hannibal thinks he's done a good job adjusting to the countryside life after showing up on the doorstep of Will's farmhouse, until the former profiler leaves Hannibal a note asking him to take care of the farm as he will be in town all day.
Relationships: Will Graham/ Hannibal Lecter
Series: hannigram country AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827718
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Hannibal Lecter's No Good Very Perfect Day

Hannibal yawned as he threw a leg over the left side of the bed, expecting it to land on a warm, chiseled chest; however, only barren sheets coldly greeted his skin. The soft smile dissipated as his mind quickly caught up with his body in realizing that Will was not only gone, but had been for a while. Hannibal mentally ridiculed himself for being foolish enough to ever believe that Will would ever willingly stay with him and of course Will would be smart enough to play house with him until he got his chance to slip away. However, despite the empty bed in front of him, a part of him knew that while Will would be okay with leaving him that he’d never leave the animals. As his eyes studied the wrinkled sheets, a handwritten note on the pillow caught his attention. Hannibal’s trembling hands snatched the piece of paper, the edges crinkling in his white-knuckled grip that loosened as relief flooded his veins.

_ Dear Hannibal, _

_ I didn’t want you to think I vanished into thin air, so I’m leaving this to let you know that I’ll be in town all day. I know that you’re new to this ‘living off the land’ lifestyle and all, but if it wouldn’t be too much trouble I’d deeply appreciate it if you could take care of the farm and house today. If not, that’s fine as well. _

_ I love you and I'll be back as soon as possible. _

_ Forever Yours, _

_ —Will _

_ ‘It won’t be challenging. It’s just caring for a few animals and picking food.’  _ Hannibal foolishly thought as he sat down to feast on his breakfast of honey-drizzled blueberry pancakes with a glass of elderflower cordial.

An hour later saw Hannibal jumping and flipping over fences and haystacks as he chased down Will’s Australian Shepherd, Bodhi, who was running after his beloved’s newly adopted kitten, Mila, and was getting close enough to where he was nipping at her tail. He was hot on Bodhi’s paws until he tripped over a bucket that was unfortunately filled with milk which spilled on Hannibal’s face as he fell face first into the dew-soaked grass. He couldn’t fathom how he got here as the day had started off fine with him gathering the eggs and milking the cows, but his guess was when he gave Mila her usual bowl of milk that the toy he’d laid in front of her was actually Bodhi’s and the chaos erupted from there.

  
Groaning, he slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, pulling out his ruined to-do list. The former therapist dragged his feet to the horse stable, praying that luck would meet him there. Alas, in retrospect he maybe should’ve specified what  _ kind  _ of luck should meet him as the one he encountered in the stable was certainly not good. Will had rode Finn to town, which meant Hannibal only had to deal with one horse, the Hanoverian, Marco; he had a good temperament, but was sensitive and easily spooked. Although Hannibal tried keeping this in mind as he groomed and fed Marco, he accidentally squeezed his leg too hard, causing a knee-jerk reaction as it swung backwards. Hannibal mostly missed  the kick but fell on his ankle. He groaned, but pushed himself up, feeling encouraged that he only had one more farm chore left before he could head to the house and make dinner.

The sun was beginning to fade as Hannibal finished drying off the last baby duckling. He picked up the basket of eggs and began his trek to the farmhouse when a flash of black made him stop. Hannibal watched Will trot past the gates, unsaddling his black Friesan, Finn, before leading him to the stable, then he ran towards Hannibal with a blinding smile on his face as he jumped on him, only to frown at the fleeting grimace on the older man’s face. 

“Hey! What happened?” 

Hannibal flashed a pained smile. “I landed on my ankle when I tried dodging his kick. I’m fine, but it hurts to walk on it.”

Will threw an arm around his lover’s waist, prompting the older man to wrap his arm around Will’s neck. 

“I guess i’ll be taking care of dinner for a little while. Ah! Don’t give me that face, I don’t want you straining your ankle and I’m a pretty mean cook.”

Bodhi let out a sharp bark, climbing onto Hannibal’s stomach as he curled into a ball and promptly fell asleep. The ex-therapist fluffed his pillow, burrowing further into the couch as he watched Will bounce around in the kitchen, wearing the pastel yellow and white  _ ‘Kiss the Chef’  _ apron he’d bought at the farmer’s market before Hannibal showed up on his doorstep because it reminded him of an older man that was both his dearest friend and therapist that would bring him homemade meals because he didn’t eat well enough.

A soft smile creeped on to Hannibal’s face as his eyes photographed this moment of him eating  _ Bistecca alla Fiorentina  _ on a couch while a dog slept on him and the love of his life sat on the other end of the couch, slurping bean soup while excitedly telling hilarious stories that filled Hannibal’s eyes with mirth and caused laughter to erupt from his lips.  _ ‘Ah. Yes, a lovely moment indeed.’  _ He thought, hanging a live portrait of Will’s light blue eyes crinkling with laughter in his mind palace.

  
  



End file.
